True Love
by Otaku Derp Potato
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have been best friends since first grade. Will certain people get in the way and break their bond, or will it ultimately grow stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Ok I know I'm taking on a lot by adding another story when I have the other two, but this also serves as an announcement that A Twisted Fairytale will be ending soon. I'm thinking of renaming it when I finish, and I'm also considering a sequel but for I'm not thinking that far ahead yet. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is one of the many ideas I intended to work on in the summer. Whatever, enjoy.**

"Um. Can I ask you something?" InuYasha asked as he shifted uncomfortably on his spot on the couch.

"Sure, InuYasha." Kagome replied, sitting next to him on the couch.

InuYasha took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was wondering if you would, I don't know, go watch a movie or something?"

"You mean... Like a date?" She asked.

"Um, yeah..."

"Oh InuYasha. I would love to!" Kagome squealed and then started kissing her hand, teasing him lightly. Once finished with her make-out session, she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah yeah. I know it was lame. But your supposed to help me not make fun of me. "

Kagome sighed. "Oh come on InuYasha. You know Kikyo would say yes. Your gonna be more lucky than my friend, right here. "She said before cracking up again.

"What a GREAT best friend you are. Damn, you haven't changed since first grade."

"Who cares? First grade was awesome!" Kagome said with a smile.

"That's not the point. I can't think of anything else to say and clearly my

last approach was a fail." InuYasha said, the distress in his tone very clear to Kagome, who knew him better than anyone.

"Just play it simple. You know, not all girls like big gestures." Kagome said after thinking about it heavily.

"This coming from the girl who was practically serenaded by Kouga when he tried to ask you out."

"And I said no, remember. " Kagome said, lightly smacking his hand.

She always claimed it was that she simply didn't like him and thought the idea was stupid. But she never told anyone that it was also because her heart already belonged to a certain silver-haired someone .


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I'm not going to lie, during my absence I did a lot of reading (none of it for school). An author I read a lot of, Sunset Miko, has a beautifully twisted mind. And I guess it kind of rubbed off on me and I had an unexpected desire to turn this story really twisted and slightly sadistic, kind of like A Dark Love by briancap. God, I think I need some mental help. Anyway, I am NOT turning this story dark, but perhaps expect something like it in the future.**

The next day, InuYasha gathered up all the courage he could muster and walked up to Kikyo after school.

He knew his best friend was probably in a nearby tree, spying on him and rooting for him to succeed. He just hoped he could have as much confidence as she did.

"Hey Kikyo! I gotta ask you something." He said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yes, InuYasha?" She looked up at him with warm brown eyes that melted his tongue into nothingness.

'Damnit' he thought. He knew that he would likely make a fool of himself if he tried to speak, but he also knew it would be pretty embarrassing if he hid behind his best friend and let her do the talking.

"Umm. I just wanted to... Ugh.. Damnit! I know you're out there hiding in a shrub somewhere so come help me wench, will you!" He shouted, knowing Kagome would hear.

He hoped that Kikyo wouldn't think he was crazy if Kagome didn't show up, but he knew she was his only hope.

Kikyo 's face looked like she had just seen a demon until she saw Kagome hop out of a bush and make her way towards them.

"You big baby!" She said as she jogged towards them. She gave his ear a light tug before turning to face Kikyo.

"Basically, he was trying to ask you out. But clearly, the baby's too scared to say it so he needs his best fwend to talk to you." She said as she slapped his hand.

InuYasha grumbled a few unrecognizable words as the girls continued.

"Oh well that's cool. We could meet at the diner later today." Kikyo said and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure that's fine. Ok well bye bye. And, there might be a chance that I'll see you there. Damn Shy dogs." Kagome said.

She walked away laughing, followed by an annoyed InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Kagome went over to InuYasha's house to talk him up before the date.

Kagome was currently lying upside down on his couch, checking her phone, while InuYasha kept going on and on about what to do.

"What if I have to like pee, and I go to the bathroom, and she thinks I'm like trying to ditch her or something. Or worse, what if she ditches me? Kags, hello? Earth to Kags! Are you even listening to me?!" With still no answer from Kagome, he decided to have a little fun.

"You know what, maybe I'll skip the date. You know, I've had to keep this secret for fall too long. Kagome, I'm in love with your cat. And I know it's against nature, but I just can't help it anymore." he said with a smirk.

Kagome's only response was a bit of incoherrent mumbling, followed by a sound of annoyance. Kagome lost her balance and flipped over so she was laying on her stomach on the floor, and dropped her phone.

InuYasha could barely contain his laughter.

"It's not funny!"Kagome protested with a pout as she got up and sat down indian style on the couch.

"Karma's a bitch. That's what you get for not listening to me." he said

"Yeah yeah." she said, "What were you going on about?" she asked, now that she was focused one her best friend and **not** her phone.

"I'm just nervous I guess." he said shyly, sitting next to her on the couch. "I don't know. It's just, so many things could go wrong." he said, dropping the usual mask of arrogance and showing his true emotions, something he rarely did.

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha look at me. You are a great guy and you make mistakes, it's ok. If she doesn't appreciate your awesomeness, then screw her. She would be really missing out. Plus she said yes to the date right, so that means she at least likes you a little bit." It hurt a bit, knowing she was giving InuYasha away to another girl, but to Kagome, his emotions mattered more than hers, and so she hid her pain behind some humor.

"Now, let's get going." she said as she stood up, "You **_know_** I'm gonna be watching every move you make to make sure you don't screw this up, so don't act like a chump, or else I will walk over there and I will slap you and steal your food." she said stretching and walking out the front door.


End file.
